An Education
by vamp926
Summary: A little fantasy play never hurt anyone, right?


Tony was still muttering to himself when he parked his car next to his apartment building. Ziva had left about an hour and half before him, having completed her paperwork before him. She hadn't made any indication that she would be stopping by later, which kind of upset him. Usually she would come over after work and end up staying the night after dinner and movies. Tony shook his head and climbed the stairs to his apartment and unlocked the door. He tossed his keys and wallet into the bowl he kept by the door and placed his Sig and its magazine in the drawer. He pulled his jacket off and slung it over a chair. He was about to pull his tie off when a knock sounded at the door. Tony looked at his watch and then walked back to where he had just come from; maybe Ziva would be joining him after all.

Tony pulled open the door, revealing Ziva standing in front of him in one of her long, black coats. Her makeup looked dark and her hair was down and curly.

"Ziva, I didn't think you were…" Tony trailed off when Ziva put her finger over his lips and pushed past him into the room. Tony stared as she slowly pulled the coat off, revealing a black lace teddy, garters, and stockings. It wasn't until then that Tony noticed the three inch high heels she was wearing.

"Ziva, what's going on?" Tony asked nervously. He felt that this had to be a prank or a test of some kind. She walked right up to him, so close that they were almost touching, and had he stuck his tongue out, it would have touched her lips.

"I'm your entertainment tonight," Ziva whispered huskily, and Tony felt a stirring in his pants. Ziva smiled seductively and pushed Tony into the living room and onto a chair. She turned away from him towards the stereo, bending over to put some music on, giving Tony a full view of her lace covered ass. He swallowed hard. When Ziva straightened up, music began filled the room, and it was the kind that one might find in a strip club. Tony swallowed again.

Ziva strutted towards him and lowered herself onto his lap, almost directly on top of his "little" DiNozzo. She swiveled her hips slightly and Tony bit his lip and looked up at her. She leaned over, her hair brushing his face, and her lips grazed his ear.

_"What do you want me to do to you?" _she breathed. It was every man's fantasy to have a woman say this to them, and here Tony was, with the woman of his dreams sitting on his lap, ready to do whatever he asked.

"Whatever you want," he replied back, his voice an octave lower from the effort to restrain himself. Ziva's eyes grew darker and her seductive smile grew wider. She stood up, extracting herself from his lap and turned to face away from him. Slowly, she began moving her hips in time with the music, and Tony was entranced. He watched as she moved slowly, making her body writhe like belly dancers from the myths of Arabia. He licked his lips as she turned back around to face him.

"Come here," Tony said, half whispering. Ziva smiled and moved toward him, taking up residence in his lap once again. She was still moving her hips and every time she did, she would brush up against his cock. It was the tiniest motion, the tiniest movement, and yet it made him grow harder with each passing swipe. Ziva leaned over, holding her hair out of the way and licked his neck, from his collarbone to his ear. Tony shivered with pleasure. Her tongue had barely touched him, and yet it was becoming a huge effort for him to control himself.

Ziva wasn't blind, she knew the effect she was having on Tony, and truth be told, she was quite enjoying herself. She had never done this for a man that she actually wanted to touch. She leaned back slightly and began unbuttoning Tony's shirt, running her nails lightly up and down his chest. She could hear her breath grow ragged and she traced down all the way to the top of his pants.

"God, Ziva," Tony moaned, and she just smiled wider. She slid off his lap slowly to the floor, kneeling in front of him. Tony's breath caught when he realized what she was going to do. She slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and freed his cock from the confines of his boxers. She closed her mouth around the tip and sucked lightly; Tony moaned, his head lolling back. She swirled her tongue around once, twice, three times, and felt Tony shudder. Using her teeth, she slowly and gently dragged them across the tip of his cock as she pulled away. Tony moved his head to look at her, his eyes burning with desire. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back on top of him. He reached around her back and unsnapped the snaps that were holding the teddy in place. He pulled it off of her and threw it across the room. He ran his hands up and down her body and let them come to rest on her breasts. He flicked his thumb over her nipples simultaneously and Ziva let out a small gasp, which encouraged Tony to do it once again. Her hips bucked against his and he could feel her wetness through the black, lace panties. He dragged his hand down her bare stomach; it was his turn to torture her. Slowly, he began dragging his thumb over her clit, her hips moving with every swipe.

"Tony," she moaned. Moving his hand, he readjusted himself and slowly entered her, eliciting another moan from her. Moving his hand back up he began to tease her nipples, making them hard under his thumb. She moved faster on top of him, moving her hips in circles as well as up and down along his cock. He reached around her and grabbed her ass, forcing her to grind even harder up against him. He could feel her tighten around him and knew that she was about to come. Gripping her ass even harder he pulled her into him, thrusting hard, and he felt her tremble with an orgasm just as he did.

She collapsed against him, sweating and exhausted; both breathing heavily. Finally, Tony spoke.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was that for?"

"An education," Ziva replied simply.


End file.
